Only Love
by Warm and Blue
Summary: Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny go through the 6th year or 5th in Ginny's case. Joking snogging, and all that great shtuff. Only it's from Ron and Mione's perspectives. Starting at Ron's bday, the story is about what was unwritten in the 6th book.
1. Act, Overact, and Ignore

**Disclaimer!!!!!-**I am of the 'not owning" club which consists of anyone who, hey, doesn't own HP. Sad, but true.

Chapter 1: Act, Overact, and Ignore

Ron quickly changed out of his Quidditch robes. He wanted to finish Binn's essay so he wouldn't have any homework on his birthday. His watch read nine o'clock PM. _Tonight's gonna be a long night, _Ron thought. _Hope Hermione will help me, doubt she will, but hey, you can't stop a guy from dreaming right?_ Ron sighed. He was the King of Procrastination, which always meant last minute homework. _No wonder my grades are low… _Ron sighed again. He was really quite smart, but he never did well on homework, and certain… _distractions_…in class caused him to lose concentration.

"Bog snargling," he said when he reached the portrait hole. He climbed in and walked toward the window, where Hermione sat in a cozy chair, reading. "Hey you," He greeted her.

"Hey you," she answered back. She wouldn't look at him, but Ron had a feeling that she was blushing. He managed to keep his blush down, with extreme difficulty, but a small smile wouldn't leave his face. He sat down and took out his essay. All that was written was a heading and a title. Ron's face drooped and he groaned, falling face flat on the table.

"Ouch." He moaned. Hermione giggled. "What?"

"Nothing," she answered, in a teasing tone. She went back to reading her book. Ron, interested, leaned in and stared at the text. …_Your numbers are 1 and 3. 1 means that you are ambitious, independent, and self-sufficient. 3 means you are enthusiastic, optimistic, and fun loving._

"What are you reading?" Ron asked.

Hermione glanced up and drew back at once. Ron realized he was about two inches away from her face. "What?" she asked shrilly.

Ron could hear Hermione's heart racing. She smelled like fresh flowers from a meadow and wintergreens. Ron leaned back with a deep breath, fond of the scent. "What are you reading?" He repeated after a long pause.

"Um, The New Theory of Numerology."

"Oh." Ron paused. "Have you finished Binn's essay yet?"

"Of course!" she answered, matter-of-factly. "I finished it ages ago. Didn't you?"

Ron gave Hermione a look that clearly stated the answer. "Ah. Of course," She rolled her eyes and pulled the book closer to her face.

Embarrassed, Ron sputtered out "I know! I should've done it when it was assigned, like you, but come on! I _have_ been busy, and I procrastinated a bit, but mainly the busy part, I swear! You can check my schedule, I you love!" He took a deep breath in, then, realizing what just slipped out, clapped his hand to his mouth.

Hermione's expression went from stern disapproval to utmost surprise. "What schedule?" she asked, shocked.

Ron sighed. She had missed the last bit. "The one I drew up when I found out how hard training for our N.E.W.T. s was," he replied, meekly.

Hermione's mouth dropped. She looked like she might faint. Ron smiled widely and gave her a gentle whack on the side of her head. "Wake up, 'Mione. You still need to help me."

"Sorry," she said. "It's just to much for me to handle… Oh, Ronnie, you're all grown up!" she cries throwing her arms around him.

"I know, shocking, isn't it?" Ron said, returning the hug whole-heartedly. Then, slipping into a Latvian accent "To vork! To vork!""

"Who the hell are you and what have you done with my darling Ronniekins?" Hermione jested.

"I've worked before! Just because I'm suggesting it this time…" Ron stopped mid sentence. "Touché," he acted ashamed and slumped a bit.

It was Hermione's turn to laugh. "Alright, I'll help you. Just go a bit lighter on the overacting! Honestly, I think you're the common rooms entertainment! Less act, more learn!"

"Fair enough." Ron agreed. Exchanging smiles they settled down.

"Where're Harry and Ginny?" Hermione asked looking around, and realizing her friends weren't there.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. Harry's teaching Ginny a few seeker moves to help her when she plays instead of him. They're still on the field."

"But it's been nearly an hour since you got back!" Hermione said.

"Yes, it has. One must wonder what they're doing." Ron winked at Hermione, who blushed lightly.

"Yes, but are we really wondering? Or do we already know?" Hermione replied playfully, leaning into Ron's gaze.

"Exactly," he answered putting down his quill.

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione exaggerated, overacting the part of Ginny. "My love for you has burned since I met you!"

"Yes, Ginny, I, too, feel this passion! Quick, while no one's near, let us steal this firery kiss!" Ron said, just as cheesily.

"Darling, I've waited so long for you to say that!"

Hermione and Ron laughed about what was happening on the field. Meanwhile, Ginny was having less luck.

Ginny smiled and bluashed as Harry moved her hands into the correct position for the Wronski Feint. He pushed on her back and Ginny's blush grew. Harry blushed, but seemed to remain clueless to Ginny's emotional clues. She slumped with a fallen look, but Harry only straightened her arms, again.

"I wish they hadn't canceled the Hogsmead weekend. I was hoping someone would go to Honey Dukes with me." Ginny hinted, looking at Harry pointedly.

"Dean would've gone with you if you'd asked." Harry said, his face expressionless, wishing that he could've gone with her.

"You know, Harry, I'm really tired. I think it's time to call it a night." Ginny said, slightly exasperated. She'd been trying to get Harry's attention since the rest of the team left, but it seemed that Harry was oblivious, either that or just plain stupid.

"K. Night, Gin," Harry replied. He watched as she went into the girls changing room and came out moments later in a pair of school robes. He went into the boys changing room and banged his head on one of the lockers in frustration.


	2. The NotReallyActing Act

**Disclaimer-**I don't own any of the HP characters…. And that's about it.

Chapter 2-The Not-Really-Acting Act

Harry banged his head on the locker again. _Why did I bring up Dean? Why didn't I just kiss her and get it out in the open?_ He asked himself, over and over again. He lay on a bench, hitting the back of his head on it continuously. _Stupid_, he thought with each hit. _Stupid. Stupid._

Finally he sat up and felt his pounding head. He winced as he fingered a large bump.

Shrugging, Harry stood up and walked slowly towards the castle.

Meanwhile, the common room was growing steadily louder and louder.

"Hermione!" Ron shouted over the noise. "I can't concentrate!"

"What?" She shouted back.

"I SAID, I CAN'T CONCENTRATE WITH ALL THE NOISE!" Ron yelled at the top of his lungs.

"MAYBE WE SHOULD GO SOMEWHERE ELSE!" Hermione replied, finally understanding what Ron was saying.

They picked up their books and rushed to the staircase, not even thinking of what people-like Lavender-would think until they reached the entrance to the dorms.

"Act like we're going to bed." Ron whispered in Hermione's ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"Excuse me?" she replied, a shock running across her face. Ron looked at her, clearly realizing what just came out of his mouth. "Got it," she said before it got any more awkward.

They walked up the staircase and visibly waved goodnight, Hermione, however, ducked down and exited the girl's dorm before the door shut and quickly crept through door to the boy's.

"That takes way to much effort, just to get to your dorm." Hermione said, shaking her head.

"It's either that or have the teenage mind totally twist it around. Not to mention Lavender crying and yelling and throwing tantrums. Not good."

"Oh, Ron! People should know by now neither of us are that kind of person! It's insane what people think today!" Hermione said.

"Tell me about it! It's just weird, though, that people seem to be focusing on us. We're just friends and I have a girlfriend. People are sick." Ron slumped on his bed.

Hermione laughed, placing herself on his trunk. "If only there was a charm to clean out peoples minds."

"Yeah, but think how many people would be brainless, then." Ron sat up.

"No big loss, I imagine. Anyway, what did you need help with?"

"I don't understand why the Wizard's council tried to determine the difference between beast and being, because everything can be a beast at one point or another, and every beast can be a being. Take Hagrid and Madam Maxime. Most people would think, because of their size, they're monsters, but they aren't, unless they're provoked, of course, but then, who wouldn't be?

"Or Lupin! Everyone thinks, that, since he's a werewolf, he's an uncontrollable beast who would eat them when they least expect it. But he wouldn't! Whenever he's in his werewolf state he makes sure no one's near him! Why can't they just categorize everything as a 'beastly being' or something?" he demanded, breathing heavily.

"Ron, what you have to understand is that not everyone is like Hagrid or Lupin. Some really are beasts, like Fenrir Greyback. Not everyone's good." Hermione said. She looked up at Ron, who had a twinkle in his blue eyes. He smiled, then looked at Hermione. "What?"

"Oh, nothing..."

"Yeah, sure." Hermione replied. Ron was smiling serenely at her. She smiled back, a blush slowly creeping onto her face. She looked away, then back again, finding, for a second time that night, Ron mere inches away from her face.

Instead of backing away, though, she boldly leaned in. Their arms slithered around each other. His breath was warm and had a fresh citrus smell. Hermione closed her eyes. Their lips brushed just as the door burst open, revealing Harry. Ron and Hermione broke apart and tried to look innocent, failing miserably. Harry stopped, stared, and smirked.

"Having a study session, are we? Learning about the human anatomy?" he asked.

"NO!" Ron and Hermione answered at once in a tone that completely gave away the truth. Harry's smile widened.

"Right, and I'm Draco Malfoy." He replied, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, no, Ron! Malfoy's in your room! How did he get here?" Hermione screeched, jokingly.

"I dunno, but I know I must protect my stuff! Die, Malfoy!" Ron drew his wand, continuing the jest.

"Okay, I get it! Nothing was happening! Put it away!" Harry raised his hands above his head, deciding it 'd be better to go with it. "I just need to tell Hermione that Ginny's waiting for her in the common room. And she sounded anxious." He sounded worried.

"Oh, all right. Night, Draco. Ronald." And with that Hermione sashayed out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So, I don't like this chapter as much as the previous one, but the beginning of it has always bugged me. I just never seem to get it right…

Anyway, I have more chapters lined up for editing, but in the meantime, I would love your feedback.


	3. Help to the Weasleys

**Disclaimer-** Still don't own the HP characters (lucky, lucky JK), but oh well.

Chapter 3- Help to the Weasleys

Harry waited a few seconds before he burst out laughing. He fell onto his bed and grinned at Ron.

"What?" asked Ron, a blush working it's way onto his neck and ears. Harry laughed harder at that. "What?" demanded Ron, starting to get irritated.

"You and Hermione, that's what. You guys are so obviously in love, and the only people who don't know are you the two of you! What's not funny about that? I mean, even Lavender knows! Why do you think she keeps you under her thumb?" Ron just stared. "She knows you'd rather be with Hermione any day. And you only hooked up with her 'cause Ginny said that Hermione snogged Krum. I mean, I see why you're pissed, mate. The girl your in love with is dating your idol. I'd be pretty pissed, too."

Ron looked like he might punch Harry just then. After a second he slouched, sighing resignedly. "You're right." He admitted.

"I know I am." Harry said, smugly, earning himself another glare from Ron. "I've seen you and 'Mione since day one, if anyone would know, it would be me."

"Speaking of which, what happened between you and my little sister?" Ron asked, suddenly.

"Nothing." Harry replied, much in the same manner as his friends only a few minutes earlier. He turned to hide his own blush.

Ron looked at Harry suspiciously. "Well, whatever you do, mate, don't hurt her, 'cause if you do, I will not hesitate to murder you."

"Yeah, whatever, Ron. I know." Harry answered as he climbed into bed, watching as Ron finished his essay.

When Ron was done he put it on his bedside table. He picked up another piece of parchment, and quickly wrote a short heading. He paused, scratching his chin with the tip of his quill. When at last Ron wrote, he wrote slowly, halting quite a few times. He wrote for a long time. Finally he finished with a flourish. He had obviously signed a letter. Ron blew on it tenderly, addressed it, and then stuck it under his pillow.

"Night," he said, drowsily, lying down.

"Yeah." Harry said, looking at Ron suspiciously. But before he could ask anything, Ron was asleep. Harry fell asleep with a faint, knowing smile upon his face.

Hermione found Ginny waiting anxiously at the bottom of the boy's staircase.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Let's go up to your room. Now!" Ginny said, dragging Hermione behind her into the room marked '6th years'. When they entered they found Parvati and Lavender playing Veritaserum or Imperius.

"Out!" Ginny spat at the two of them. They obliged, both recognizing Ginny in one of her raging infernos.

After making sure they were downstairs, Hermione closed the door and looked at Ginny.

"What?"

Ginny took a deep breath and stalled.

"What?" Hermione asked again.

"I…I…" Hermione gave her a small slap on the back, like you would to burp a baby, and it all tumbled out. "I can't stand Harry not liking me! I know I like him, but he ignores every single hint I drop! He might like me back, but I don't know! I'm confused, I know he's confused, because he can't keep things straight, he keeps losing track of things, like the snitch, and I do think he likes me, but I just can't tell! If he does then he refuses to show it, and it's just infuriating!" Ginny stamped her foot. She stood for a moment in a huffing, and then fell face flat on Hermione's bed with a sound of agitation.

"Ginny," said Hermione soothingly, offering comfort to yet another Weasley in the same night. "If you're unsure of Harry's feelings then wait for him to make the first move! Don't try to rush him. He hasn't had the best love life before, if you think about it, and you're his best friends little sister…that might have something to do with it."

"But, 'Mione, he could take forever! AND I CAN'T WAIT ANY LONGER!" Ginny exclaimed to the pillow in extremely frustrated.

"Ok, time for plan B."

"Plan B? What's plan B? And what happened to plan A?" Ginny sat up, obviously confused.

"I'm working on it. Give me a second. And plan A was waiting for Harry to come to his senses." Hermione replied. "Got it! Okay, so, break up with Dean. I'll tell Harry, then we'll see how he reacts." Hermione said, looking incredibly proud, having figured out Plan B so quickly.

"Okay." Ginny said, wiping away a few stray tears.

"Get some sleep, you'll need it. After all, Ron's birthday is tomorrow." Hermione said, giving Ginny a reassuring hug.

"Of, Course. Night 'Mione!"

"Good night."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok, quickly, my thanks to maraudernumba5 for the Veritaserum or Imperius reference.

Yeah, I don't have much to say, except that I love reviews.


	4. A Note for My One

**Disclaimer-** JK still owns the Harry Potter people. sniffsniff How sad…for me. I also do not own the lyrics to "What I Did for Love" from _A Chorus Line_. Not quite sure who owns those, just know it's not me…unfortuanately.

Chapter 4- A Note for My One

Ron turned his head and a muffled crinkling reached his ears. Slowly, he opened his eyes. A tired moan escaped his lips. He glanced at his watch, which besides saying that it needed to be replaced, told him it was 7:13 AM. Ron smiled. _Happy Birthday to me!_

Stretching he got up and walked over to his Chuddley Cannons calendar. A quaffle was being troublesome, causing the chaser to run into the other players whenever he got within a 12 feet distance. Ron grinned at the memory of his sister running into Smith. Changing the calendar to March, he saw the picture was of a more spectacular move. The chaser charged at an opposing team's keeper. The keeper did not move an inch. Both stood headstrong, believing that the other would give first. In an instant, the two players were tangled together, almost falling from their brooms. In the confusion, the quaffle was passed to the other two chasers who scored continuously while the keeper unknotted himself.

Ron turned to his presents, grabbing one. It was from Charlie. Ron cautiously opened the card. There was a burst of fire that nearly singed Ron's pajamas Inside the card there was a picture of a baby Chinese Fireball. He flipped to the front, again. Red letters with a black shadow, said: **Hope your 17****th**** birthday's as hot as hell!**Inside it read:**Or maybe a dragon'll do the trick. Happy birthday!** In his brother's messy script it read: Happy birthday, Ron! Hope you have a great time! Love- Charlie

"Only Charlie!" Ron muttered inder his breath. "Only Charllie would give me a card that tries to burn me for my birthday…_only_ Charlie." He continued to open his presents, each one as special as the last. Glancing at the clock after about 20 minutes, it read 7:30.

Ron looked over at Harry, who had an arm dangling over the side of the bed, his mouth hanging open, some drool falling on his pillow. _I wonder how the girls would react of they saw the famous Harry Potter slobbering all over the place. _

Ron chortled as he heaved himself up from the floor. He swished the remainder of the presents off his trunk before proceeding to dig through the item in question and pull out a change of clothes.

When he was dressed he put the letter for Hermione on his bed, and went back to the few remaining unopened presents. _Good haul this year. Well, of course, I mean how many times does one turn 17?_

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Hermione yawned loudly as she sat up. Lavender was fussing about something, but the words just jumbled themselves in Hermione's brain. She shook her head to wake herself up fully. A few words cleared, forming part of a sentence.

"…Ron's 17th birthday…"

Hermione stiffened. She hadn't packed Ron's present yet. She scrambled out of bed, causing a few startled looks from the others, and headed to her dresser. She pulled out the present and tapped it lightly. Red and gold paper with the Gryffindor lion crest on it wrapped itself around the gift. When it was done, she tapped it again and colored ribbon tied itself around it in an elegant bow. Hermione stuck her card under it, then put the present on her bed.

Ten minutes later she stepped out of the bathroom, pulling on a vest. She picked up her present and glided down the stairs and up the boys. When she entered the sixth year boy's dorm, however, no one was there. Opened and unopened presents lay on the floor, along with the chocolate cauldrons that Romilda Vane had given Harry. Hermione walked over to Ron's bed and placed his present on it. Just before she turned to leave, she saw an envelope with her name on it.

Curious, and confused, she opened the letter and began to read Ron's messy script.

Dear Hermione,

I was never good with words, so I went to a muggle library and used the spider web or whatever. I found this musical called A Chorus Line. There's this song called "What I Did for Love." I thought it told how I felt pretty well. The music's there on the parchment. I think you can read music, so I didn't put a recording anywhere.

Hope you understand Mione.

Love forever,

Ron

Hermione didn't need to read the sheet music, she knew the song so well, but she picked it up anyway, just to see the words in her loves script. Hermione did understand. She jumped up, joy spreading through her veins, and was going to tell Ron what she should've years ago when she tripped over something. It was the half empty box of Romilda's chocolate cauldrons. Hermione walked on then did a double take. _Half empty?_ That explained why Ron and Harry weren't there. One of them must've eaten them. Considering that Harry knew what they were she decided it was Ron. _Oh, shit!_ She was about to go announce her undying love to a man who was under the power of a love potion. Hermione thought for a moment, then decided that they would either go to Snape or Slughorn for the antidote. She guessed it was the latter.

As she walked to Slughorn's office she started a rhetorical conversation. She had always liked Ron, but never believed that he could, or would, like her back…She thought the idea was simply chimerical. All those fights they'd had-that he'd started, Hermione told herself. Besides, Then again, he was never quite at ease with her as he was with Harry, but it had to be the gender difference, hadn't it? Then again, in fourth year, he had adored Viktor, until Viktor asked her to the Yule Ball. Hermione frowned, how could she not have noticed before now? His attitude became clearer now that she actually thought about it. Jealousy, Ron had been jealous of Viktor. Hermione blushed at the thought of anyone being jealous of something like that. Especially when it had to do with her.

But looking back, Hermione saw Ron's hurt and astounded face sticking out of the crowd as she walked into the beautifully decorated great hall with Viktor. She had assumed he was stunned about what she had done to her hair. _Oh, what a prat I was! How could I think it was something frivolous like that? And men _never_ notice when girls change their hair,_ Hermione thought.

She looked up and saw that she was at her destination. Cautiously, she knocked on the door. A shaky Professor Slughorn appeared as the it opened.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" he asked quietly.

"I thought Ron and Harry might…Um…Is something wrong, Professor?"

Slughorn was shaking even more than when he had first opened the door. "Oh yes. As a matter of fact, they were here a minute ago. Mr. Weasley is currently being transferred to the hospital wing."

"What?" Hermione demanded, startled by this information. "Why is he being taken to the Hospital Wing?"

"Poison. Luckily, Mr. Potter got a beazor in him just in time. He's, I believe, unconscious right now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok, so this chapter was just a fluff chapter that I felt like writing (I mean, the note part). The song, however, was something that I wanted just to show Ron's devotion. If you've heard of A Chorus Line then you know that the song was Diana's reaction to the question of "What if something happened today, and you could never dance again?" The whole cast joined it, but the gist was basically regret nothing and be thankful for the time you had, even if it didn't last. I was thinking of the line "Won't forget, can't regret, what I did for love." But you all should listen to the song anyway.

I have nothing else to say…


	5. They Can't Take That Away From Me

**Disclaimer- **Still can't say I own Harry Potter or any of them peeps. Darn.

Chapter 5- They Can't Take That Away From Me

Hermione didn't hear anything except for her heart pounding in her chest as she sprinted to the Hospital Wing. Gasping for air when she got there she flung the doors open to find Harry, Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore, and Madam Pomfrey crowded around one of the beds. Harry moved to the side as she sprinted towards them. Her eyes swelled when she looked at Ron's limp body. Her chest rose and fell rapidly. Her vision was going haywire. She felt herself falling. Harry caught her just as Dumbledore summoned a chair. Hermione sat down, with a little assistance from Harry. He placed a hand on her shoulder as she tried to even her intakes of breath.

"Minerva, please get Miss Weasley, then contact the Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and tell them of the predicament. I also have a feeling that the twins will be in Hogsmeade later today. If you would keep an eye out for them, please." Dumbledore ordered. McGonagall nodded then left. "Poppy, please do what you can for young Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger," Hermione looked up. "She seems rather short on breath." With that he left.

"Come on, girl. You can breathe freely. Thanks to Mr. Potter, of course." Madam Pomfrey sounded proud as she headed to her office. Harry gave Hermione's shoulder another squeeze and pulled up a chair for himself. They sat in silence until Ginny burst in, her eyes brimming with tears. They cascaded down her cheeks when her eyes fell on her brother. Hermione tried to get up, but her legs didn't seem to be responding. Harry got up instead and walked over to Ginny. He held her for a bit, letting his shoulder be Ginny's Kleenex. When she was calmer, he put his arm around her shoulders and led her over to his chair, while murmuring words of comfort, where she slid into the chair. Harry leaned against the windowsill.

"What happened?" Ginny asked eventually.

"Poison." Harry replied. He took a deep breath and plunged into the morning's events. "It started when we were going down to breakfast. Ron had eaten a lot of those chocolate cauldron's Romilda Vane gave me, the ones with the potion in them."

"Wait, Romilda's trying to poison you?" Ginny interrupted.

"What? No. They had a love potion in them…though the poison would've been better." Harry said, a faint smile on his face when he saw that Ginny's face was showing a little happiness. "Anyway…" Harry proceeded to tell them the rest of the events.

"All before lunch…" Ginny muttered under her breath.

"Actually, all before breakfast if you want to be technical." Harry said mildly.

Ginny was about to say something when Mr. and Mrs. Weasley rushed in.

"Mum! Dad!"

"Ronnie! Oh, Ronnie!" Mrs. Weasley cried as she ran up to her son's bed.

"What happened?" Mr. Weasley asked.

Harry recounted the morning's dealings once again. Madam Pomfrey came out of her office, opened Ron's mouth, and poured in some blue substance.

"What's that?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Strengthening potion. He's going to need it." A tear slid down Hermione's cheek.

She slid out of reality as the three Weasley's and Harry discussed what could have and would have happened had it not been for Harry. She heard Mr. Weasley say something about the third Weasley who owed their life to Harry. All she did was stare at Ron, as if that could suddenly make him better. She never noticed Mr. and Mrs. Weasley leave, or Fred and George arrive.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Ron walked through the corridors, searching for Hermione. For some reason, he felt that any moment he'd die, and he had to tell her before it happened. How in Merlin's name had he gone so long without telling her? He was an absent-minded fool, that's how. Ron looked around then looked at his watch. 12 noon, no one in the halls. _Maybe they're at lunch_. However when he opened the doors to the Great Hall, no one was there either.

"Hello?" He called out. No one answered. "Hello?" He tried again, weakly. At that point Hermione appeared right in front of him, saying with a serious and cold look "Then the poisoner didn't know Slughorn very well. Anyone who knew Slughorn would've known there was a good chance he'd keep something that tasty for himself."

"Excuse me. What?" Ron's voice slipped a bit as she disappeared. "Er-my-nee?" She smiled, waved, and vanished completely. Ron stood there waiting for a long time, just staring at where she had been. Then a voice filled his ears, moving him into the conscious world.

"Ron? RON!" he recognized that voice and did not move an inch, he didn't feel like talking to, or snogging, Lavender right now-or really ever again, for that matter. Her clinginess was beyond hated, and she was just another detour on his path to Hermione.

"UGH!" Lavender said, and left. On her way out she said to someone, "Don't bother, he's asleep."

"It's alright." Ron knew that voice, too. He risked a look at the doorway, Lavender was gone, and Hermione was there. He sat up, gazing at her.

She stood in silence for a few seconds, before running over to Ron and crushing him in one of her bone breaking hugs. "Oh, Ron!" she said, and buried her face in his shoulder. Ron wrapped his arm around Hermione and held her tightly. It felt so natural to hold her close. He pressed her harder with his arms, convinced that this hug should go on forever. He heard a sob, not belonging to the girl in his arms, but one right outside the door, which shut with a snap. He ignored it, right now the only thing that mattered was making sure Hermione knew. "Hermione?"

"Hmm?" she replied.

"I was wondering whether you got the letter I wrote?"

"The one on your bed with my name on it?" she asked.

"Yes." Ron sighed a little. He wouldn't have to explain it or worry about someone else picking it up.

"Yes, I got it." She sat on his bed and looked him in the eye. "And I understood it perfectly."

"That's my Hermione." She grinned. Ron wrapped his arms around her and she snuggled herself into the embrace she had been wanting for years. She pecked his cheek, then dropped her head into the crook between his shoulder and neck. "That's My One," he said softly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yay! My story is being happy! Anyway, I just felt like writing this Hermione's point of view. All I had to do was remember the pain and agony I felt when I read that part in the book, and put it in Hermione's point of view. Tehaha, yes, I cried myself senseless. Ok, not really, but what's life without hyperboles? And I'd really appreciate reviews on this chapter. I'm a little uncertain about it. Thanks.


	6. The Non Sequiter Guy

**Disclaimer-** No Harry Potter for me or lyrics for "Free" from _A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to the Forum. _And, for the record, I got the "thief of love" thing from Bye, Bye Birdie. My friend had that line. He had _way_ too much fun with it.

Chapter 6- The Non Sequiter Guy

Hermione sat in an armchair waiting for the opportune moment. Something was wrong, and Ron had to know what. She'd been thinking about it all day. Lavender was nowhere to be found. Ron had broken up with her this morning. She'd gone and done something drastic and Hermione wanted to know what.

Suddenly Ron appeared next to her. "Hey, girly-girl?" He said giving her cheek a kiss.

Hermione grinned. "Hey. How are you?"

"'M'alright. Actually, I'm spectacular. I free! FREE! F-R-E-E! FREE!" he sang the last bit. "You, however, are thinking about something that's bothering you, aren't you?"

"How'd you guess?" Ron just looked at her in a "how do you think?" sort of way. "Where's Lavender? I haven't seen her all day."

"Hmm. Neither have I, actually. Have you asked Parvati? Those two are practically joined at the hip."

"Yeah, but she hasn't seen her either. No one has, she just disappeared."

"Come to think of it, I haven't seen Dean all day, either. Maybe they're in some broom closet." Ron suggested mysteriously.

"Which one?"

"Er…"

"And I'm sure they've been in a broom closet all day." Hermione said, her voice dripping with waxy sarcasm.

"I just thought that…" he never got to finish saying what he thought, as Dean and Lavender rushed through the portrait hole at that very moment.

"You're going to get it, Granger!" Lavender shouted. Hermione stood, shocked. "You thief of love!!"

"What's going on?" Harry asked, appearing at the bottom of the staircase.

"YOU! You've always had Ginny's heart! Now she's gone and broken up with me just because you're warming up to her," Dean roared. A confused look barely had time to cross Harry's face when Dean shot a curse at him. Harry whipped out his wand and muttered a counter-curse and Dean's curse ricocheted away from him, yet towards Hermione. Someone jumped in front of Hermione. Time was slowing. Hermione saw the flash of green hit Ron square in the chest. Saw his body fall backward from the hit. Saw him limply lying on the ground, the life gone from his eyes.

"Ron!" Shouted Hermione, tears streaming down her face. Time returned to normal speed and she fell to her knees at Ron's side. "NO! NO! Ron! Wake up! Wake up! Please, I need you!" He didn't move. She hadn't expected him to. Tears cascaded down her face. She leaned over and pressed her lips against his. She didn't notice that Ron had sat up, until his lips broke away from hers. Opening her eyes she realized that she was in the hospital wing, and Ron was standing next to her, perfectly alive.

Hermione sat up, staring at him, then started weeping on his shoulder.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Ron comforted her the best he could.

"'Mione, calm down. It's all right. Just stop crying. You know I can't stand it when you cry. Please,"

Hermione sobbed harder the more she heard Ron's voice, realizing how easily she could lose him in these circumstances, this war. Regretting all of the pointless fights they had had. Suddenly, she realized how demanding the upcoming times would be. People in danger everywhere they went. Worrying constantly. Hermione didn't know if she could handle that. She let go of Ron and slid back. She looked at him from an arm's length away.

"What?" he asked.

Hermione shook her head. "I don't know." She stood up, trying to wake her legs and still concentrating on the future. She walked out of the hospital wing without a backwards glance. Hermione hated what she was doing. She heard Ron calling after her as she shut the door. Leaning against it she told herself through her tears it was for the best. _He can't lose me if he doesn't have me_, she thought. _I will be strong. I will not let myself be anyone's downfall._ She marched to the dorms and stayed in her room for the rest of the night.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Ron stared after Hermione, dumbfounded. _What in the name of Merlin? Did I do something wrong? Did Hermione? Is she ok? Did I have toast this morning?_ Ron's brain rambled on…and on…and on. Being the gifted wizard he is, Ron forgot he was supposed to be feigning deep sleep around Lavender. She waltzed in while he was pondering Hermione's absence.

"Hey, Won Won!" she screeched, somewhat forcefully.

"Can I swallow a gardenia without chewing?"

"Huh?"

"What?" Ron said, emerging from his non-sequiter thoughts.

"Why would you want to eat a gardenia?" Lavender questioned.

"Um, no reason. Just thinking."

"Where's Granger?" A disgusted look flowed onto Lavender's face.

"I dunno. Why would I?"

"She seems to hang around here a lot."

"Does she now?" Ron thought back and realized she'd been visiting him a lot lately. _Oh, right! That note…thing…Oh, shit._

"What are you thinking?"

"Can I write a piece of paper, eat it, then have a person know the contents without them reading the note or being in the same room with me? Ever?"

"Trouble in paradise?" Lavender grinned wickedly.

"Beg pardon?"

"What'd she do? Or, even better, what did you do?"

"What are you talking about?" Ron eyed Lavender.

"You're gonna break up with that Granger girl, right?" Lavender's eye twitched, insanely.

"Um, no, because I sti…I'm not going out with her! Are you feeling alright?" Concern flooded Ron's face.

"Fine, fine. Just thinking." Lavender stalked out. "If that's the way you're going to be, so be it!"

"Sorry?" Ron's voice called out.

"Hmm. No, nothing. Just…see you later."

"What is it with girls today?" Ron asked, stretching out on his bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So, this was always my least favorite chapter, but now that I've edited it, it's not that bad. Thank God…or whoever you people worship (for some-God, for others (not naming them, of course coughsistercough) it's Douglas Adams. Anyway, I loved the twitching I had Lavender do, because that's all I ever really wanted for her. A nice, huge breakdown resulting in mental damage for the rest of her life…I mean….

I also liked how I made Ron feel concerned about Lavender's metal state. I always believed he cared for her, just not in the way where he should have his tongue down her throat.

Anyway, reviews would be much accepted. Five would be nice. I think I've gotten somewhere around that. More would be welcome as well…


	7. Girls Today

**Disclaimer-**Owning things is for people with money. I have none as of now, so, no, I don't own any HP characters. Have a nice day! Oh, and that goddess/hurricane thing. I got that from this drawing about Kristen Chenoweth off 7: Girls Today 

_What is it with girls today?_ Harry thought. Hermione didn't seem to be interested in anything and she just kept staring into space. Ginny stayed with Harry and tried not to mention Dean. "Hermione, why don't we go visit Ron?" he asked.

"You can," she replied. "I think I'll stay here."

"'Mione, can we talk?" Ginny asked.

"Sure. Talk," Hermione said, shortly.

"Alone?" Ginny asked again. Sighing, Hermione slowly stood and walked up the stairs to her dorm.

"I'll figure out what's wrong, Harry. Don't worry. You go talk to Ron and see if he knows anything," Ginny smiled, gave Harry's hand a squeeze and followed Hermione.

Harry watched her as she hurried away. He was close to running after her, but decided it would be best to listen to the goddess with the voice (and temper) of a hurricane. He turned on his heel and marched to the hospital wing.

"Hey, mate," Ron greeted, smiling. His smile slid away when he saw the determined look on his friend's face. "What's up?"

"Has Hermione been in here lately?" Harry started slowly.

Ron's face fell a bit more. "Sadly, no." He looked up. "How is she?"

"Actually, that's why I'm here." Harry took a big breath. "She's been really distant lately and something seems to be bothering her. Your sister and I think you might know something about it." Harry took another breath. "Do you?"

"Maybe, but I don't see how it could be the reason." Ron started to explain about the note he wrote and talked all the way up to Hermione walking out of the clinic. "That's the last I saw of her." Ron sighed. "I feel so responsible. God, I'm an idiot! I should have never written that note! It's all my fault!"

Harry stood there, looking at his friend. "No, it's better that she knows from you. Honestly, Ron, Ginny and I were ready to take action on your birthday. We had it all planned out. And don't blame yourself for whatever's bothering her. I'm sure there's a good reason behind her it. Ginny's talking to her now. I'll go see if they're done."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Ginny sat, looking at Hermione. "Hello?" she said. "Anyone there?" she tried again. Hermione made no move. Ginny lashed out. "Hermione!" Hermione jumped and looked shakily at Ginny. "Tell me what's bothering you."

"Nothing…it's just…nothing," Hermione seemed to be struggling with her inner self.

"Hermione." Ginny said threateningly. Hermione's eyes filled with tears, which was quickly followed by a complete breakdown.

Ginny sat stunned. She had seen Hermione cry before, but to completely fall apart was new. She quickly ran to her side and let her robes get soggy with the waterfall of tears rushing from her friend's eyes. Rocking Hermione back and forth, Ginny cooed to her as her mother had done many times. She sang a little, too. It had always calmed Ginny when she was distraught. Finally, she pushed Hermione up. "Want to talk about it?" Hermione nodded and leaned against her bedpost.

"I will never speak to Ron Weasley again," she simply stated.

"What? Why? What did that brainless oaf do this time? Did he yell at you? Was he being idiotic (as usual)? I'll kill him!" Ginny sputtered.

"No. He was wonderful…" Hermione sighed. Ginny's looked turned from outright right to confusion.

"Wonderful?" She asked. "You'll never talk to him again because for once in his life, he was wonderful?" There was a short pause. "Wonderful at what?"

"He's just wonderful," Hermione breathed.

"Hermione, I thought I could read any girl's emotions plain and simple, but you are proving me wrong. If he's so great, why never speak to him again?"

"I could never lose him," Hermione said after a short pause. "And I won't let him lose me."

"You'll have to be a little more blunt. I'm afraid I don't speak '6th Year' yet," Ginny sighed, exasperated.

"I can't let him go through the pain if something should happen to me in the next few years. And to me, the pain would be nothing compared to this." Hermione buried her face against her knees.

Ginny had had this thought before. Only, the threat, in her mind, was worse in her situation. She was, after all, in love with the Boy-Who-Lived. "Hermione, it had come to my attention that one person, standing alone in a fight is considered brave, whereas two fighting one battle together are called-what we like to call-gifted. And anyone who has the choice to stand for what they believe in with the one's they love are always far better off then the single brave soul. You aren't protecting Ron. You're protecting yourself," Ginny concluded candidly. This caused Hermione to look up.

"What?" she asked, anger running through her body. "You think I would go through this to protect myself?"

"Frankly, yes." Ginny retorted. "Hermione, you said it yourself. You can't bear to lose Ron. You're worried that he'll get killed. I don't blame you for that. Honestly, though, do you think I would have let myself get wooed by Harry if I worried about that? Anyway," Ginny said, putting her mind to rest about this subject. "I think I have a little more to worry about with Harry. He is the one who's always targeted. You and Ron have always been there for him. Why should it be different with my brother? Don't answer that," Ginny said, as Hermione opened her mouth. "I know what you're going to say. You love him, I know. And that is the very reason you have to _stay with him_. He needs you. He needs your support. He needs your love." Ginny suddenly laughed. "I know that may sound a little to mushy for my brother, but trust me, it's true."

"So, my bet is he'll sum that all up into 'I need you. I love you.' when I talk to him?" Hermione giggled at her guy's sense of packing.

"So, you will talk to him?" Ginny questioned, jubilantly.

"After your speech? How could I not? I have to hear those basic words from Ron, no matter how much he compacts it." The girls laughed heartedly as the strolled downstairs to the lively common room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yay, I took an absolutely good cliffhanger and handled it all in one chapter. That just goes to show how impatient I am. Anyway, serious talks must always end in laughter when I'm involved in them. And this one did. But you also have to imagine strolling music. So, early 1900 stuff, including Ragtime (yay!). Anyway, let's say 7 reviews, cause that's a number between 5 and 10, so it is acceptable in my book. And it happens to be the chapter number. How uncanny…

Anyway, as of now, this plot is going nowhere in a hurry, so unless you don't want to see this story updated for a while (which I don't blame you if you don't), suggestions are much more welcome than "fantastic job." Course, I'll accept both, but that may be overkill…


	8. Lost Lavender

**Disclaimer:** I don't own HP, still. And there's a line in here ("I'll be in my bunk"), which I stole from Firefly, which I love and everyone should watch.

Chapter 8: Lost Lavender 

Ron looked up as the door to the Hospital Wing opened and Hermione slipped inside. He put away the watch he had gotten for his 17th birthday and beamed at her, glad she decided to come again.

"Hermione," Ron started.

"No, don't apologize," she said holding up her hand. "I should, though. I'm so sorry I just left like that. I can't believe I would do something that cruel to you. I was only thinking of myself."

"Impossible." Ron beckoned to Hermione. "My girl? Thinking of herself? I don't think that's possible." Hermione let him pull her into a long kiss, then rested herself next to him.

"Well, Ginny seems to think so too. So, that's two on one. Besides," Hermione looked up at Ron. "My reasons for it were very dull."

"Well, what can you do?" Ron asked, snuggling his chin against her head. Hermione breathed in deep the scent she had gotten so used to over the past few weeks.

"I have several ideas," she hinted.

"And they would be?" came an angry voice from the doorway. Hermione and Ron jumped and gazed upon the face of…Lavender. Hermione quickly got off the bed. "Granger, _what_ are you doing with my boyfriend.

Hermione searched for an explanation, stuttering the whole time, when Ron spoke loudly. "I love her, Lavender. I always have, and recently I have learned I always will. I'm sorry, but that's the way it is."

Lavender started daggers at Ron. "You!" she started. "You are a self-serving, ignorant, chauvinistic, son of a-"

"You'd better watch what you say, Lavender," Hermione whispered threateningly, pulling out her wand. "Just because Ron loves me-"

"HA! Love! Ron is incapable of love! He just wants a girl so he can have his tongue down her throat! He doesn't care about anyone but his bloody self!"

"You're wrong, Lavender." Ron said simply. "I loved you. I did. But something was always wrong. I never figured it out, until the night Hermione helped me with Binns' essay."

"You were in Ron's dormitory?" Lavender screamed. "Alone…with HIM?"

"Well, no. You see, Lavender, since I was with Ron, I was not alone. WE were alone, but I wasn't." Hermione corrected, poisonously.

Lavender glared at the pair of them, then turned on Ron and shouted "We're through!!"

"Well, I thought that was obvious," Ron merely said. Lavender huffed and stormed out of the room.

"What a temper," Hermione laughed as she crawled up next to Ron, again.

"That? That was nothing," he reflected, ringing his arms around her, giving her a squeeze.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Ginny watched Lavender storm up to her dorm. Smiling slightly, she sank into her chair with a look of accomplishment.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Harry asked as he placed himself in the chair next to Ginny's. "You look like you know something."

"Maybe…" she replied slyly, giving Harry a look that answered his question clearly. "Maybe not…There are ways of finding out, you know."

"I think I do," Harry said. "But I'm not forward enough to anything." Ginny rolled her eyes and gave Harry a peck on the cheek. He sat there for a moment, then looked at Ginny longingly. "What happened, anyway?"

"Ron and Hermione came to their senses. Finally," she replied as she collected her hair and laid it on one shoulder. Harry let out a sigh. Ginny glanced at him.

"I'll be in my bunk," Harry said, standing and heading off towards his dorm.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok, so this took me way too long to post. Sorry, but I started high school and dance class and all that fun stuff. I hope it lives up to your standards. It's really short, but I wanted to post badly. Reviews would be nice, because of right now, I'm not sure what's going to happen next. Anyway, sorry I haven't posted in-how many months?


End file.
